


When the Bough Breaks

by MizBlackCrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBlackCrow/pseuds/MizBlackCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since the Fall, and Laura still can't sleep at all... Canon through Episode 35. Microfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Bough Breaks

She used to sing me lullabies.

She turned off the camera in the middle of the night when she was prowling, keeping watch, but I remember. I would toss, or roll over, and there would be a cool, soothing hand on the back of my neck, and a soft, low, sweet voice. It made me want to stay awake, even as she put me to sleep.

Her tenderest moments were when she thought I wouldn’t remember. But I remember.

I can’t _not_ remember.

It’s six months that she’s been... dead—I still can hardly think the word. And now my cousin, tiny, sweet baby Kenny, is fussy, colicky. I want to cradle him. I want to sing to him.

But all I can do is stand in the doorway and cry with him.

Rockabye, baby Kenny.

You think it gets better, but really, it only gets worse.


End file.
